


The Happiest Place on Earth

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope wants something all children want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about nine years after "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Low Risk' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

“You want to go where?” said Klaus, looking up from the painting he’d been working on to his daughter in disbelief.

“You heard her” said Rebekah from where she stood at Hope’s side.

“Please Daddy!” Hope begged. “All my friends have gone and if we don’t go I’ll be the only kid in my class who hasn’t.”

“Yeah Klaus, you wouldn’t want our daughter to be the only child in her class who hasn’t been there, would you?” said Hayley from Hope’s other side, trying to hide a smile.

“Absolutely not. For starters, it’s a ridiculous waste of money…”

“Like you pay for anything anyway!” interjected Hayley.

Klaus ignored her. “…and I don’t think it’s very safe.”

That caused Rebekah to sigh. “You can’t protect her from everything Klaus.”

“Like bloody Hell I can’t!” exclaimed the Original hybrid.

“Just so you know” said Hayley, “it happens to be very safe. Hope’s more likely to get hurt riding in Rebekah’s car to school than she is on an amusement park ride.”

Klaus shuddered at the thought.

“Please, please, please Daddy!” begged Hope again, getting down on her knees and clasping her hands together. Klaus suspected she had learned such antics from watching her aunt.

“Yeah, please, please, please Klaus!” begged Rebekah and Hayley, imitating Hope.

Klaus groaned, placing a hand on his forehead. Clearly he wasn’t going to win this battle.

“If you take me, I won’t ask for anything else ever again!” promised Hope with all the sincerity her little eight-year-old heart could muster.

Klaus got a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Nothing else ever again, huh?” Hope nodded. “Well how can I beat that offer?”

So, that year for Hope’s birthday, the entire Mikaelson family went to Disney World.


End file.
